A Walk Down Memory Lane
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: READ THE TITLE! Ally turns 35, and well… Maddie thought it would be cool to give her mom something to remember…she goes down to the basement looking for stuff to surprise Ally with. Ally is very surprised…and she has a surprise visitor too!


**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Disclaimer: **I will never own anything from Ally McBeal; it all belongs to David K. Kelley.  
**Summary: **READ THE TITLE! Ally turns 35, and well… Maddie thought it would be cool to give her mom something to remember…she goes down to the basement looking for stuff to surprise Ally with. Ally is very surprised…and she has a surprise visitor too!  
**Pairings: **Ally/Billy, Larry/Ally, Ally/John, Ally/Dr. Greg Butters, Brian/Ally, Ally/Glenn (male model from _The Blame Game _in Season 1) and a hint of Victor/Ally (mostly just Ally's past relationships)  
**Feedback: **I'd love some! Please! It would make me feel amazing, so please and thank you? Well enjoy this!

(-)(-)(-)()(-)(-)(-)

**Maddie's Point Of View**

Today, my mom turned 35. She hadn't changed much since she had aged just a little gray hair here and there, and well…. One of her friends Elaine was coming over to put mom's party together. I thought it was cool and everything, but I needed to find something to give her…. So I sat with Renee with a puzzled look on my face.

"What's up, Maddie? Is something wrong?" Renee asked me, causing my eyes to flicker at her. I had my mom's eyes.

"I don't know what to get mom," I say softly, "And her party is in 3 hours!"

Renee nodded, as we sat together, thinking about a few things before she snapped her fingers, grinning widely. "You should go make her a scrapbook!"

My eyes widen, as I quickly nod. "Thanks Renee!" I say before I bolt down towards the basement….

The lights flicker on, and it looks pretty much….normal. My eyes seem to glance all around myself just in case and I make my way to where the boxes sit. I grab the first one and begin to look through it. I find a model of some…naked man!

I blush brightly; looking it over carefully before I take a picture of it with my phone- I had something on the computer so I could make the scrapbook easily. I would need to ask Renee about the naked man thingy.

Then, my hand comes across a picture of Ally as a young girl; with a boy beside her…I flip it over and find that it says,

_To my sweetest Ally,  
Billy._

Who the heck was Billy?

I shrug it off as I place it in a pile, one that I would use. I reach in again and pull out another picture but it was Ally and this Billy person in front of a high school, it looks like it was something to do with them finishing it. I grin at it and place it over the other one.

But…my mom, Ally, she looked super happy beside Billy and I wonder what happened to him. I'd have to ask Renee again.

The next thing I pull out was a ring, and I look at it closely. It was in a box that looked….well fancy. Did someone ask Mom to marry before?

I shrug it off. I'd have to ask Renee.

I shrug it off as I pull out something else…finding a picture. It was one of Ally's friends, John Cage. I had always liked John, since he was so funny and nice. I smiled down at the picture, it was of them two dancing together. It was so sweet!

The next thing that I pulled out was something to do with court, to do with Ally, John and this man named 'Dr. Greg Butters'. I stare down at it before shrugging, putting it in my pile.

The next few things seem to be well loved, one was a blue nose, and another was a box with another ring….A note that said, "I'll be back" in messy handwriting. And then I pulled out a picture of this man…he was super cute with Ally.

The back said, _I'll always love you Ally McBeal. ~Larry_

Who was Larry?

I shrug it off as I pull out some pictures of this Larry person and Ally. Then, I find some pictures of Ally and Victor- though there weren't many. Mom said she could never get over someone truly to be with Victor.

I pull out some more stuff and find some pictures of Ally with Richard and John. Some of Georgia and Ally. There were even some of Ling, Nelle and Ally. Even Billy! It was the firm.

I pull out the last thing in the box that was marked, _**ALLY. **_I shrug as I look at the picture…it was of Ally standing in front of the Firm, it was now, _Cage/Fish & McBeal_. I smile then notice some man beside her….it was that Larry guy!

As I take my pile upstairs to find Renee, I thought of questions to ask. I found her in the study, waiting for me.

"Hey Maddie, find everything you need?"

"Yeah! I just have a few questions." I reply.

Renee turned in the car to face me and the things I had found- mostly pictures. I start with the naked guy and go from there….

**(AT PARTY)**

I watch my mom open everyone's gifts, and I saw how happy she was. I liked seeing her happy. She hugged Renee for her gift, and I look down at my wrapped gift that was the scrapbook…. I had taken the other objects and had them in a bag, and then book itself inside. I had pictures of the objects too so the book was completed but I didn't know how Ally would react.

Renee had said we should put it all in order. So I had it all in order. Once everyone had given their gifts, I stepped forward to give Ally mine. "This is from me and Renee…" I said softly, as Renee smiled.

"She did most of the work," Renee added.

Ally takes out the book carefully, well everyone was like, "Look inside!" The title was called, _**Down Memory Lane.**_

So she did.

The first thing she saw was the picture of her and Billy as kids; I had even put some flowers around it. 'Billy' had written,

_To My Sweetest Ally  
Billy_

She stared at it for a long time. She turned the page and found a picture of her finishing high school with Billy, and I had written a simple note in the way Billy had, _"We made it Ally!" –Billy _

Ally wiped tears at this.

The next picture was of Ally joining Cage & Fish. Richard stood beside her with John on the other side. They all were grinning.

Most of the pictures I had from there were of Ally winning cases I had found and then…there was the picture of the naked man thingy. _Class sure was fun, wasn't it, Ally? –Renee and Georgia_

She laughed softly, and murmured, "I don't miss Glenn much though!"

The next page was case where she found for Dr. Butters, and a picture of them on a date. Ally looked shocked. There were a few more of Billy and Ally winning cases too, and then there was one of him hugging her. _Live on and let love find you! -Billy_

The next few pictures were nothing special till she found the one with the first wing. _Come move in with me? –Brian_

She started to sob softly. Then there were the ones of her and the Larry guy, and then one of a snowman. _I'll be Back –Larry_

Ally touched the picture lovingly before she sobbed quietly. There was one where Ally had her birthday and Larry sang to her. _I'll be watching you! –Larry and Sting_

I wish Sting would sing to me….

Finally, there was one where of another note… _I LOVE YOU. GOODBYE_. It said, and Ally actually broke down crying. It was from Larry….

Renee nodded to me, as I got up and went to the door to get someone who Renee had called to come…I had no idea who it was but I went to get them anyway. When I came back, telling the person to wait here I looked inside. Mom was looking at the pictures of her and I. I grin to myself, seeing her smiling at that. The one of our new home….her and Victor… all of us as a family.

Renee looked at me and nodded.

I take the man's hand and pulled him into the room, causing Ally to look up. "Happy birthday mom!" I say, and moved out of the way so Ally could stare at…..Larry Paul.

"L-Larry," She said softly, putting the book down she had finished and the objects by it too. Larry opened his arms for her, having it been 5 years since they had seen each other.

"Hey Ally," Larry murmured and then kissed her full of passion.

I had by far, gotten mom the best gift. I mouth thank you to Renee who winked.

**Epilogue**

5 months after mom's birthday, I had to say it was nice having Larry around. He was a cool guy I have to say, though odd. He brought his son Sam down and Sam moved in with us since his mom had been killed in a car crash.

That was 2 months ago.

I liked Sam, he was a cool guy. I also have to say, though, everything turned out okay. Larry and Ally got married shortly after 2 months of being together, and now…mom's pregnant. I knew how happy that made her, and now I'm going to be a big sister. I look forward to it.

_Well, I hope you're all happy mom! _I thought as I put a new picture in the scrapbook. Well _two _new ones.

One was of me, Larry, Sam and mom standing together on their wedding day. The other was of the baby….who was still in Ally's belly but still. _Baby's first picture! –Maddie_

Everything was perfect. I'm glad Larry came back for mom. FINALLY.


End file.
